First Kiss?
by mayo prince
Summary: Cowok-cowok pada ngumpul di Ichiraku Ramen! Pembicaraan mereka pun menuju arah yang tidak terduga...


**First Kiss**

_**A/N Terinsipirasi dari ficnya b3by "**__**apa yang membuat awan menarik**__**", obrolan mesum cowok-cowok kelas A, dan lagunya ICHIKO, First Kiss (kalau gak salah op nya Zero no Tsukaima deh…gak tau, lupa). **_

Disclaimer: Seandainya, seandainya saja Code Geass aku yang buat…season 2 nya akan keluar lebih cepat, bukannya bulan April (ujian akhir booo!!!! Produser edan! Pas taun baru kek!) dan cowok manis bernama Rollo yang muncul itu akan menjadi anaknya Suzaku dan Lelouch…HAH?

Gomen, yang bener…Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenapa kita pada ngumpul disini sih?"

"Tau. Tadi aku cuma nganter Tenten belanja, dan karena dia lama aku nunggu disini,"

"Ramennya tambah, pak,"

"Hm, kalau aku sih, tadi ketemu Shikamaru di jalan. Awalnya kami mau makan barbekyu, tapi tadi tutup. Jadi kami kesini, deh,"

"Kakakku ada misi, di rumah nggak ada yang masak. 3 hari ini aku makan ramen melulu,"

"Tambah lagi, pak,"

"Tenten punya semangat masa muda yang melimpah...Belanja menghabiskan lebih dari tiga jam...,"

"Tambah lagi, Pak...,"

"WOI, NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi makan melulu. Di sampingnya sudah ada tumpukan tinggi mangkok ramen. Ternyata, para cowok-cowok ini sedang ngumpul di Ichiraku Ramen. Sebuah kebetulan….(yang menyebalkan), menurut Sasuke, karena dia pasti jadi bulan-bulanan.

"Terus, kamu kok bisa disini, Sasuke? Kamu kan paling anti makan yang tidak sehat? Bukannya kamu penjujung setia 4 sehat 5 sempurna?" tanya Kiba, memulai operasi "_**Torture Sasuke to Death**_".

"Biar nggak keriput kayak kakaknya tercinta," sambung Chouji dari ujung.Sasuke memandang teman-temannya dengan kesal. Mulai, mulai…

"Bukan salahku, tadi aku ketemu Naruto dan langsung diseret kesini!" bentak Sasuke, sampai hujan.

"Wah, mesra ya...," ujar Neji tanpa dosa. Naruto langsung keselek ramen.

"UAPA?! Neji, aku tuh STRAIGHT! Kalo Sasuke, sih, emang diperdebatkan!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke misuh-misuh dan mulai berantem dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Ayame dan Bapak Teuchi cuma geleng-geleng. Namanya cowok...kalo udah ngumpul ya, gini.

"Neji sendiri juga mesra, mau-maunya nganterin Tenten kemana-mana...," goda Chouji, sambil ngaduk-ngaduk bungkus chipsnya. Giliran Neji yang keselek teh hijaunya.

"Eh, aku kan juga ikut," protes Lee. Kiba ngakak,

"Ho-o tuh. Kan Neji senior...mesti udah pernah nge-kiss Tenten...,"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhenti berantem.

"APA? **NEJI CIUM TENTEN?!"**

Muka Neji memerah, dan dia memukul meja, "NGGAK PERNAH!"

Kiba ngakak sambil guling-guling segala. Neji mengutuk dalam hati. Kurang ajar, dasar siluman anjing!!

"Ah, nggak seru. Masa gak pernah ada yang ciuman?" Naruto kemudian memesan ramen lagi.

"Sasuke pernah kali'," ujar seorang makhluk yang mirip Sasuke tidak pakai gel rambut yang baru muncul. Sai. Makhluk itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto yang kosong.

"APA?" Semuanya memandang Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke keselek sumpit (hah?)

"Iya juga ya, gitu-gitu kan dia populer...," gumam Kiba. Neji dkk mengangguk-angguk.

"NGGAK PERNAH!" tepis Sasuke cepat, "SAI, Jangan sembarangan ngarang cerita!!!"

"Pak, aku mau ramen tonkatsu...," kata Sai kepada bapak Teuchi tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke. Habis nggak lebih indah daripada lukisannya (wtf?)

Sasuke habis kesabarannya. Dia melempar sumpit ke arah Sai, meski dihindari dengan mudah.

"Fuh, jangan remehkan Anbu, ya," kata Sai dengan muka melecehkan. Akhirnya, kedua makhluk yang sangat mirip itu berantem. Naruto jadi wasitnya. Suasana riuh rendah.

"Ayo, ayo, Sasuke, Sai! Colok matanya! Jewer! Jambak! Tampar! Cium! Hahahahaaaa...!!"

Chouji kemudian menyeruput ramennya dan teringat sesuatu...

"Kalau first kiss sih, sepertinya Shikamaru pernah deh...," gumam anak laki-laki chubby itu.

"APAA?!" Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto dkk, tapi Ayame dan Pak Teuchi pun ikutan. I mean, c'mon! Makhluk pemalas yang terkenal se-Konoha itu bahkan first kiss duluan daripada Sasuke?

"Kiss sama siapa? Rusa?!" ledek Kiba.

"Ha, ha, ha, lucu," ujar Shikamaru datar. Chouji menyenggol Shikamaru dengan lengannya.

"Ayo, Shikamaru! Jangan biarin mereka ledek kamu! Ceritain lagi!" bujuk Chouji. Yang lain sudah duduk tenang mendengarkan. Shikamaru menghela nafas. First kiss apanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya gimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Lee antusias. Mungkin bisa dijadikan referensi.

Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya, "Em...basah?"

"MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM DATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOO!!!" teriak Naruto dengan muka merah dan menutupi mukanya. Sasuke merasa dikalahkan.

"YOU GO! SHIKA! GIVE ME S, GIVE ME H, GIVE ME I, GIVE ME--," sorakan Kiba diputus oleh pandangan Neji yang seram. Kiba langsung ketakutan dan memeluk Akamaru.

"M--maaf...Neji-senpai...,"

"Lanjutin, Shikamaru!" perintah Neji. Kiba langsung jatuh terguling dari kursinya. WHAT?!

Shikamaru sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya yang overacting. Lee saja sudah ko-idh. Anak itu sedang dikipasin oleh Ayame.

"Err...itu...pas aku umur 7 tahun...,"

"7 TAHUN UDAH FIRST KISS!? SHIKAMARU DIAM-DIAM MENGHANYUTKAN!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, berisik!" bentak Neji dan Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

"Wuah, udah telat...mendokuse...Iruka-sensei mesti marah-marah nih!" gumam bocah berusia 7 tahun yang berambut seperti nanas, tergesa-gesa. Berlarian bukan sifatnya, tapi kalau Iruka sampai bilang kepada ibunya kalau hari ini dia telat, amukan ibunya bisa lebih seram. Meski sudah ngos-ngosan, Shikamaru tetap berlari. Ketika melintasi taman tempat ia biasa bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya, ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak perempuan, berambut pirang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Hm, apa dia bukan anak sini? Anak lainnya kan pasti sedang belajar di Akademi. Anak perempuan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Meski dari jauh, Shikamaru bisa melihat matanya yang tajam dan berwarna hijau.

"Hei, kamu!" kata anak itu keras dan jelas. Suaranya agak kelaki-lakian. Shikamaru memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh.

"Iya, kamu! Yang dikucir aneh!"

Shikamaru merasa agak kesal. Dasar, anak cewek memang troublesome. Sendirinya dikucir empat begitu. Meski enggan, ia mendekati anak cewek itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya anak perempuan itu angkuh. Shikamaru merasa tambah kesal. Sombong sekali. Bukannya Shikamaru yang harusnya bertanya?

"Hei, jawab aku!" bentaknya. Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya. Dari dekat, anak perempuan ini berkulit cokelat. Hanya sedikit sih. Mungkin dia dari desa lain yang beriklim panas? Suna, mungkin?

"Shikamaru dari Klan Nara," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Oh," kata cewek itu pelan.

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu," Shikamaru sudah mulai malas berurusan dengan anak cewek sombong ini. Gara-gara dia, Shikamaru terlambat sepuluh menit lebih lama.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata cewek itu. Shikamaru berhenti dengan enggan.

"Aku tersesat. Bisa kamu tunjukkan dimana kantor Hokage itu?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, jadi ayahmu itu orang penting di Suna, dan saat ini sedang rapat dengan Sandaime ya?" kata Shikamaru setelah cewek itu menjelaskan semuanya. Cewek itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu ikut sampai ke Konoha begini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm, ayah ingin aku belajar, supaya nanti mengerti masalah desa," kata anak itu bangga. Cih, mendokuse, batin Shikamaru, kalau aku sih, mending tidur aja di rumah.

"Gimana? Ayo, cepat antar aku ke kantor Hokage!" paksa gadis itu. Shikamaru mulai merasa kalau gadis ini mirip ibunya. Tukang paksa dan galak.

"Iya, iya...kebetulan ayahku juga sepertinya berada disana," Shikamaru bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Gadis itu mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya gadis itu. Shikamaru mulai kesal lagi. Gara-gara siapa, coba?

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru datar. Yah, sudahlah, lagipula di kelas paling dia hanya tidur, kemudian dimarahi Iruka-sensei bersama Naruto, Kiba dan lainnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tidak semuanya diberkati rezeki yang sama, kok. Pasti suatu saat kau bisa jadi orang sukses. Bersemangatlah, ya," kata gadis itu.

Tunggu, tunggu...apa sih, yang dia bicarakan? Jangan-jangan gadis ini mengira Shikamaru miskin, makanya tidak bisa sekolah?

"Di Suna, yang bisa bersekolah hanya orang kaya saja...Disana belum ada sekolah ninja, jadi aku harus belajar sendiri dari Baki-sensei,"

Shikamaru mulai kepayahan. Super ultra mendokuse dengan gadis ini. Dijelasin pun, belum tentu gadis ini akan mengaku salah. Semoga, dia cepat sampai ke kantor Hokage dan berpisah dengan cewek aneh ini...

"Ah, ayahku!" gadis itu berubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria. Beda dengan wajah jutek dan angkuhnya ketika dengan Shikamaru. Mukanya menjadi sangat manis dan mata hijaunya bercahaya. Shikamaru memandang ke arah yang dilihat gadis itu. Tampak Sandaime dengan beberapa orang dari Suna. Shikamaru juga melihat ayahnya disana, sedang berbincang dengan shinobi Suna yang memakai kacamata.

Gadis itu buru-buru masuk ke kantor Hokage. Shikamaru mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia punya perasaan buruk.

"Ayah!" Gadis itu masuk dan menghampiri ayahnya yang memakai cadar. Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku, kaget melihat anaknya disana.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kamu disini? Kan kamu seko--"

**PLAK**

Kata-kata Shikaku terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi tamparan yang keras. Ayah gadis itu menampar anaknya. Shikamaru kaget. Sandaime juga.

"A--ayah...," kata gadis itu terputus-putus. Dia sangat syok, dan hampir menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau diam di penginapan bersama Baki?" kata ayahnya dingin. Baru kali ini Shikamaru melihat ayah yang sedingin ayah gadis itu.

"Saudara Kazekage...jangan terlalu marah...paling gadis ini hanya khawatir...," kata Sandaime, berusaha menenangkan suasana. Beliau tidak tega melihat gadis itu. Soalnya, beliau menyukai anak-anak. Sandaime mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis berkucir empat itu. Tapi gadis itu menepisnya. Mukanya terlihat terluka dan sedih, diperlakukan demikian oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sandaime memandang gadis itu.

"Saudara Hokage, saya harap anda tidak ikut-ikut tentang masalah keluarga saya," kata ayah gadis itu dingin. Sandaime kemudian mengikuti ayah gadis itu dengan prihatin. Ketika melewati Shikamaru, beliau berbisik.

"Shikamaru, tolong rawat gadis itu,"

Shikaku menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan memberinya saputangan. Kemudian Shikaku mengikuti Sandaime. Shikamaru tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia menghela nafas dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, bangun. Mulutmu berdarah," kata Shikamaru. Gadis itu diam saja.

"Hei!"  
Gadis itu memandang Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Mana saputangannya?"

Otomatis Shikamaru memberikan sapu tangan pemberian ayahnya ke gadis itu. Gadis itu bangkit, dan menyapu darah dari bibirnya. Dia terlihat kuat. Padahal, kalau gadis lain pasti akan menangis.

"Apa ayahmu selalu begitu?" tanya Shikamaru segan.

"Jangan salahkan beliau. Dia hanya sedang banyak masalah di desa," kata gadis itu pendek. Dia kemudian keluar dari kantor Hokage dan menuju keran terdekat. Dibukanya keran itu dan membasahi saputangan dengan air. Setelah itu, saputangan itu ditempelkan ke pipinya yang merah. Dari situ, Shikamaru tahu bahwa dia gadis yang mandiri.

"Maaf sudah memperlihatkan pemandangan yang jelek," kata gadis itu, "Baki-sensei pasti sedang kebingungan mencariku. Bisakah kamu menemaniku pulang ke Penginapan Nadeshiko?"

"Penginapan Nadeshiko? Ya, aku tahu jalannya," kata Shikamaru. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali ke tengah kota. Sepanjang jalan, Shikamaru tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Gadis itu juga hanya diam saja.

"Sudah sampai nih," kata Shikamaru ketika mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan yang bagus berpapan "Nadeshiko". Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,"

Shikamaru kemudian berkata, "Menangislah"

"Ha?"

"Menangislah. Kamu dari tadi ingin menangis, kan? Hanya di depanku saja kok, aku tidak akan bilang-bilang," kata Shikamaru dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Tapi justru kemudian dia menyesal. Gadis itu benar-benar menangis. Orang-orang memandangnya dengan curiga.

"H--hei...," Shikamaru mulai panik. Dia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Setelah menangis, kamu lega kan?" dia mendekati gadis itu dan menciumnya di pipinya yang basah karena menangis. Gadis itu terlihat kaget/.

"Sudah, ya"

Shikamaru kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Dalam perjalanannya, dia bingung. Mau kembali ke sekolah, udah telat banget. Kalau pulang, nanti ibunya marah karena sekarang jam sekolah. Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan ke tempat favoritnya untuk melihat awan.

_**End flashback**_

"Apaan tuh, ternyata cuma di pipi! Gak seru!" keluh Naruto dan kembali pada ramennya. Tapi yang lain tidak berpikiran begitu.

"Semangat masa muda! Sehabis itu gimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana. Habis itu aku ketemu Chouji, makan dan pulang," jawab Shikamaru malas. Dia menyeruput tehnya, kecapekan ngomong terlalu banyak.

"Bego. Kan bisa aja kamu balik ke penginapan itu dan kenalan lebih jauh," kata Neji, "Lagian, kamu gak nyebutin namanya! Siapa dia?"

"Mendokuse. Aku gak tau dulu, lupa tanya," kata Shikamaru. Chouji terkikik geli.

"Benar-benar...," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, tirai warung ramen itu terbuka, (itu loh, yang ada tulisannya Ichiraku Ramen) dan seseorang mengintip ke dalam.

"Lhoo, kenapa pada ngumpul disini?" tanya seorang cewek cantik yang memakai kimono hitam.

"Eh, Temari!" sambut Naruto, "Ada apa nih?"

"Aku diberitahu Shizune kalau Shikamaru disini," kata Temari dan memandang Shikamaru, "Hei! Kamu lupa janji kita ya? Kan ketemu di depan gerbang desa jam 1!"

"Mendokuse na," gumam Shikamaru dan dia bangkit, "Guys, duluan ya. Bayarin,"

Naruto dkk nimpukin Shikamaru, tapi yang bersangkutan udah pergi. Setelah suit, akhirnya Naruto harus bayar semuanya. Dompetnya langsung kempis bak roda bocor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Temari tahu Shikamaru tuh, pernah nyium cewek dulu bakal gimana jadinya?" tanya Kiba sambil menunggu Naruto membayar.

"Diterbangin sampai Iwagakure," usul Neji.

"Dipukul pakai kipas besi di kepala," usul Sasuke.

"Dibunuh," usul Lee semangat.

"Kalau kamu, gimana, Chouji?" tanya Neji, Sasuke, Lee dan Kiba. Chouji membuka kantong chipsnya yang baru.

"Eh...gak bakal deh. Gak apa-apa kok," kata Chouji tenang.

"Kok?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12 tahun kemudian...

"APA???? Jadi kamu ingat!?" Shikamaru, yang berusia 27 tahun, berteriak nyaring kepada istrinya, Temari," Padahal selama ini...kamu pura-pura tidak ingat kejadian itu...!!"

Temari swt, dan mundur-mundur. Selama ini dia pura-pura tidak ingat kejadian dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru semasa kecil.

"Ha--habis... kamu lucu sekali...wajahmu yang kecewa itu...hihihihi...," istrinya tertawa.

"Nggak lucu, Temari! Kau menipuku!!! 20 tahun sejak kita bertemu!!!!!" teriak Shikamaru frustasi. Temari tambah ngakak.

"Ah, ribut lagi...," kata seorang anak laki-laki, berambut pirang di depan rumahnya.

"Ibu suka mengganggu ayah sih," keluh adiknya, yang juga berambut pirang, "Kemarin pura-pura lupa ulang tahun ayah, sampai ayah kecewa berat...Sekarang apalagi...,"

"Ya sudah, kita lihat saja, yuk," dan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

----End

**raitei85: Oi, oi, nantikan doujinshi dari fanfic ini ya! Sedang dalam proses!!**

**Shino: Kok aku nggak muncul...?**

**raitei85: uwaaa...Shino! Kamu ada ya?**

**Shino: maksudnya???? (serangga mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuh Shino)**

**raitei85: eh..eh...ampun...kamu ada kok, Shino. Tapi kamu kan pendiem, jadi nggak ada dialognya.**

**Shino: oh, benar juga...**

**Naruto: Weh, Shino ada? Aku gak liat tuh...**

**raitei85?!!?**

**Shino: kamu...dasar pembohong...**

**raitei85: kubunuh kamu di fanficku selanjutnya, Narutooooooooooooooooooo!!!**


End file.
